1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a slide assembly for protecting an electronic device from shocking impacts.
2. Description of Related Art
Three-section slides for server units include an inner slide, an outer slide, and a third slide. A slide-aiding ball member is sandwiched between any two of the inner slide, the outer slide, and the third slide to enable a smooth sliding movement. The inner slide and the outer slide have a retaining member and a stop member mounted thereon respectively, for restricting movement. The retaining member is attached to an inner surface of the inner slide, and is provided with an engaging portion. The stop member is mounted to a front end of the outer slide, and is provided with a protrusion. When users draw out the inner slide from the outer slide, the protrusion of the stop member engages with the engaging portion of the retaining member to prevent accidentally disassembling of the inner slide form the outer slide.
However, the inner slide may withstand impact forces by the outer slide and the third slide when the user directly disengages the engaging portion from the stop member to let the inner slide retract into the outer slide. Therefore, it may be inconvenient and dangerous for users to operate the slides.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.